


Rescue

by SoftBoy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morty is a good boy, Rick's thoughts, actually is just emotional hurt lul, after S2ep03, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoy/pseuds/SoftBoy
Summary: He will never do something that makes his grandson more attached to him. But Morty loves him, more and more, day after day.And maybe is also for this that Rick can't stop to hate himself, to repress every single emotion with drugs and alcohol.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This my first fanfic in English - I'm Italian so sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes.  
> I dedided to write it because I've always asked myself what happened after Rick tried to kill himself, so... enjoy it:)

### Rescue 

Rick opens his eyes slowly, his sight is a little bit blurry, not allowing him to see where he is. Slowly, it becomes sharper and he understand that no, is not anymore in his garage.

Those light beige walls remind him only one thing: Morty’s room. And just in that moment notices a strange sensation of warmth near his right side: his grandson has curled up, here, close to him, like he doesn’t want to leave his grampa alone. Rick observes — analizes — him, trying to find a message in teen’s emerald eyes (Morty is surprisingly awake, even tought the hour, 2:00 a.m. ) and with just a gaze they tell each other everything.

Morty has too mutch things to say, to ask, but he can’t choose and he’s afraid of annoying the older.

Rick, instead, has no desire of talk about it.

He’ll do it — he knows it yet — but not today. Not in this moment.

Morty half-closes his eyes, pulling away that splendid light and Rick fells swallowed from the darkness. The boy can’t stare him, the weight of the situation where he get in throug.

Rick tried to kill himself , Morty saw him and brought his unconscious grandpa in bed, somehow, hoping he feels better.

The older knows it–he understand it immediatly — and he’s almost grateful for that. But he never will say it to him.

He will never do something that makes his grandson more attached to him. But Morty loves him, more and more, day after day.

And maybe is also for this that Rick can’t stop to hate himself, to repress every single emotion with drugs and alcohol.

Morty loves him.

_You will kill him, Sanchez._

Morty will be always here to help him, with his gentle smile and sincere words, even if he won’t be looked with the same pride with whom Rick watchs his inventions perfectly managed.

_He will become a monster because of you, you sick old man._

Morty will be always here to exult or suffer during an adventure, even if he will be treated in a crappy way.

_Aren’t you tired to ruin him?_

He will cry, scream, or might even think to kill him, but he'll  be always here just for Rick.

Only for Rick.

Morty loves him with a love so visceral and compliant which, he knows, he will never recive from Unity. But doesn’t matter now.

And all of this makes him feel a load on his abdomen when he sees the perfect curly hair of the one layed near him; it stops his appetite and speeds his heartbeat.

He needs to drink — has to kill those emotions, as soon as possible.

Rick keeps to hate himself.

Because — he finally rationalized it — he loves Morty. And not in the way he should.

 


End file.
